


Answered Fic Requests

by stopitanxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Short, this is just a collection of answered ask prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 12,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopitanxiety/pseuds/stopitanxiety
Summary: this is a collection of all the requested fics of mine from Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (6 - Wings? For Virgil, my unapologetic fave please c:)  
So again, sorry for the wait! I’m actually really proud of this one, so I hope you like it!

“Hold _still,_ little one. I’m almost done.”

“It tickles!”

“I know, but it’ll hurt if I accidentally pull one. So stop—_Logan! _Oh my gosh.”

“I can’t help it!”

Virgil gently ran his hands over the soft blue feathers, checking for any twigs or leaves he might have missed. Once he was confident that he had cleaned the wings thoroughly, he sat back in his chair and stretched his own black and silver wings.

“Alright, LoLo. You can turn around now.”

The boy quickly got to his feet and jumped into his older brother’s lap. Virgil laughed in surprise, quickly grabbing Logan by the waist so he didn’t fall.

“Can I try again? I almost got it that time!”

Logan gave Virgil the best puppy eyes his five year old face could manage, even pouting his lip for good measure. The older boy rolled his eyes.

“You’ll have to ask Dad and Pa when they get home, okay?”

“But that’s not gonna be for _ages!”_

The blue wings on Logan’s back flapped twice in annoyance.

“Logan, they’re like five minutes away.”

“That’s basically _forever!”_

Virgil gave the pouting child a skeptical look, before grinning mischievously. The teenager’s wings folded down against his back as he stood and went over to Logan.

“You really wanna fly right now?”

“Yes!”

“Then I’ll _help_ you!”

Virgil scooped his little brother up into his arms and began to spin around as quickly as he could. Logan squealed in exhilaration, giggling and holding onto Virgil’s arm like a lifeline. The child’s wings flapped quickly in joy. They came to a stop, still laughing from the rush.

“Again! Again! Virgil, spin me again!”

So Virgil did, over and over until they both fell backwards onto the couch, giggling at each other. Eventually, Logan started to drift off, the flight training from the day taking its toll on his tiny body.

“Hey Virge?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re the bestest brother in the whole wide world.”

Virgil smiled and pulled Logan into his arms, wrapping his wings around the child protectively. Logan slipped into sleep, a smile still on his face.

“No, Logan. I’m the second best. _Nobody_ could be a better brother than you are.”

And when Roman and Patton came home that night, both boys were asleep on the couch, still holding on to each other, their wings wrapped around them like a cocoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "agony" with Analogical. tw: perceived major character death, car crash

Logan zipped up his jacket and checked his bag one more time. Keys, wallet, name badge, water bottle, phone. Today was meet the teacher at the high school, so he had to be prepared. Satisfied that he hadn’t forgotten anything, he slung the backpack over his shoulder and made his way to the front door.

“Logan!”

The teacher turned to his husband with a smile, which faltered upon seeing the fear on Virgil’s face.

“What’s wrong, honey?”

“Be careful, okay? The roads will be slick after last night’s storm.”

Logan rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway. Virgil got so worried when he had to drive anywhere, and it was even worse when Logan was going alone.

“I’ll be okay, Virgil. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I love you, Lo.”

“I love you too. See you in a few hours.”

The door swung shut behind the man, and Virgil was left alone with his thoughts.

~

Another storm swept through the city, dumping rain and blowing gusts of wind strong enough to break branches off the trees. _Logan should have been home two hours ago._

Virgil was panicking. In an attempt to distract himself, he turned on the TV and began flicking through the channels.

_“Welcome to America’s Got Talent! I’m your host—“_

_“It’s not you, it’s m—“_

_“Reports of an overturned car on West 249–“_

_“Buy your new ca—“_

Wait. West 249? That’s— that’s the way Logan drives home.

Virgil quickly went back to the news channel, desperately needing to confirm the car wasn’t Logan’s.

_“—seems the driver of the eighteen wheeler is unhurt, but paramedics have yet to rescue the driver of the second vehicle, who is yet to be identified.”_

_Show me the car, show me the car, show me the c—_

_“The truck driver claims he lost control of his vehicle and was unable to stop at the light, causing a collision with the silver Volkswagen.”_

_“No.”_

He turned off the TV, then threw the remote across the room like he’d been burned.

“No, no, _no!”_

Not Logan. Not now. They hadn’t celebrated enough birthdays together! There were so many Christmas gifts to exchange! So many jokes and late night Starbucks trips and books to read and— and—

And Virgil screamed as his heart pounded against his chest. Was this what dying felt like? Pure, unadulterated, agony?

Virgil’s phone began to play the Doctor Who theme, startling him out of his pain.

_Logan?_

He dove for the small device, fumbling with it until he could stop shaking long enough to answer it.

“H-hello?”

“Virgil, I’m so sorry! These parents wouldn’t stop talking to me and I kept trying to leave but— what’s wrong? Sweetheart, why are you crying?”

“Just come home! And—and _don’t_ hang up!”

Logan made a confused sound, but did as he was told. He put the phone on speaker while he drove, talking about what parents he had met and his expectations for the coming school year. On West 249, he passed a silver Volkswagen that had flipped and landed upside down in the ditch. When he finally pulled into the garage, he had just enough time to get out of the car before the door flew open and a sobbing Virgil ran into his arms.

“The—the wreck— I thought you were—I thought you were!” Virgil couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak. “I thought I’d lost you.”

Logan hugged his husband closer, cooing and rocking them back and forth.

“I’m here, V. I’m here.”

“I love you Logan. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Always and forever.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "insanity" with Prinxiety. tw: virgil has a panic attack, but Roman calms him down.

“Get _away_ from me! Get—get away!”

Virgil punched his attacker with all his might, satisfied to hear the groan of pain from the other man.

“Virgil, _stop!”_

“Let go of me! I won’t go back! I _won’t!”_

Strong hands pinned him down, sending Virgil into a new phase of panic. He was trapped. This man was going to take him away— _take him back to that awful orphanage with its cracking stone walls and too cold rooms and never enough food_— and he was _not_ going to go without a fight. Virgil began kicking and thrashing back and forth, sobbing out cries for help.

“Patton! Logan! Help me! He’s gonna take me back! I don’t want to go!”

“Virgil, _please_ stop fighting me!”

“No! You’re gonna take me away!”

The man above him sighed in frustration and pinned Virgil’s legs to the floor as well, to keep him still. The anxious man continued to fight for his escape. And then the attacker did something strange. He began to _sing_.

_“All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I’ve been.”_

The terror in Virgil’s heart began to abate. This was familiar. This was _right_.

_“Now I’m here blinking in the starlight_

_Now I’m here suddenly I see_

_Standing here it’s all so clear_

_I’m where I’m meant to be.”_

Roman smiled softly at the trembling man beneath him, releasing his hold on him as Virgil relaxed.

“It happened again, didn’t it? I didn’t hurt you, did I? Dammit…”

“It’s okay, V. Yes, you punched me, but I’ll be fine. It doesn’t make me think any less of you.”

“Thanks. I’m sorry I’m so crazy.”

“You’re not crazy, Virgil. You’re _healing_. Healing takes time.”

“Well I wish it would hurry up a little.”

Virgil huffed and pushed himself up to sit back against the headboard, before reaching out for Roman. The prince obliged, and cuddled into his love’s embrace.

“I can’t say I disagree with that. But I’ll be here to help you through this, every step of the way.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roceit!

“What?”

“You’re playing tower prince tonight. No buts! Karen is sick, so you have to.”

“But—“

“No buts! Get changed, you have twenty minutes!”

“Fuck.”

“That’s 20 laps, Dame!”

_“Fuck!”_

“_40_ laps!”

Stage manager—Hannah, an absolute _bitch_ most of the time, but a damn good SM,—slammed the door to the costume shop as she left. Damien stared at the door for a moment before sighing in frustration, and heading to the boys’ dressing rooms.

~~~

“Oh, please, _please_ let me go! I beg of you, have mercy!”

Damien’s cries for help sounded real and desperate, and it made Roman proud to hear. That was his best friend out there, bringing the house down!

“Never, you fiend! You are _mine_, and mine alone!”

“How _dare_ you!”

Damien strode to center stage, and the music kicked in for his solo. The golden cape around his shoulders swirled around him as he danced, and the carefully crafted crown glittered under the stage lights.

_God, he’s gorgeous._

“Roman, what are you _doing? _Your cue is coming up! Get over there!”

Hannah shoved the actor out of his thoughts—in both senses of the phrase. _Oh_. He hadn’t put two and two together yet. Damien was the damsel in distress, and Roman the Prince destined to sweep him off his feet. This was going to be awkward…. Roman had developed a crush on the boy, and this scene got rather…. _intimate_.

“Ah, what is that I see, over the garden wall?”

Roman took a deep breath, and marched confidently on stage. With a dramatic wave and a bow, Roman greeted his friend.

“Ah, my dearest love! How wonderful it is to see you once more.”

Damien smiled and took a step forward.

“Have you come to rescue me? Will you release me from this prison?”

Roman reached out and swept Damien forward into an embrace. Soft, slow music faded in, and the two princes began to waltz, their capes— golden and crimson— flying out behind them. Their duet was about to begin.

_“I promise to protect you, with all my skills and sword!”_

_“I promise to be there for you, I give to thee my word!”_

_“I promise I will be faithful, I promise to always stay true.”_

_“I know we will be happy, this day we’ll never rue!”_

_“Your eyes are bluer than sapphires!”_

_“Your hair is like golden corn!”_

_“You make my heart feel like flying, away from me it will soar!”_

_“My dearest prince, so fair and true!”_

_“My sweetest lover….may I kiss you?”_

The music crescendoed as the two boys drew ever closer.

_“Oh thief of my heart, Prince of my dreams….. kiss me, my love. Please do, please do…..”_

Turning so the audience could see only Roman’s back, they pretended to kiss. Damien smirked, taking this brief moment to break character.

“We could do it for real, if you want.”

Both of them blushed fiercely.

“Dame…”

“Your line, Roman.”

They straightened up, and Roman bowed deeply once more.

“I fear I must leave you, though I wish I could stay.”

“I will await your return, my love.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Prinxiety :3

He’d been locked in his room all day. That fact alone wasn’t what worried Roman, though. It was commonplace for Virgil to disappear for hours at a time, claiming he needed a break from everyone.

But today was Roman’s name day. Virgil never missed his best friend’s name day. Like, never. It was an unspoken agreement between the two sides that Virgil would spend the whole day with the prince, celebrating the important anniversary. But it was dinner time, and the anxious side had yet to make an appearance.

“I’m going to go check on him.” Patton pushed his chair back with a frown. “He’s gotta come eat!”

Logan was quicker than the father, and placed himself between Patton and the staircase. Smiling softly, the teacher set a hand on the other side’s shoulder.

“Pat, you’ve gone up there five times in the past thirty minutes. If he didn’t want to come out then, he’s not going to want to come out now. We have to wait for him to join us on his own terms.”

“But I’m worried!”

“I’ll go.”

Roman set his fork down, and strode past his bespectacled friends to the staircase. As he reached the top, he became aware of the oh so _comforting_ sound of the anxious side’s heavy metal music.

Well, it was comforting to Virgil at least.

Roman knocked on the door. Instantly, the rapid fire bass drums and guitar riffs quieted, and a voice took their place.

“Patton, I’m almost finished. I’ll come down in a little while.”

“Finished with what?”

“Shit. Go away, Princey. I’ll show you later.”

Roman scowled. It was his name day! He wanted to see his best friend. Now. He jiggled the door knob.

“V, let me in. I haven’t seen you all—“

The door swung open, leaving Roman only a few inches away from the anxious side’s dangerous glare. He reeled back in shock, and Virgil laughed.

“C’mere, dork. I wanna show you something. It’s not done yet, but you’ll get the idea.”

Roman quirked a brow, but followed his friend into the dark room. The first thing he noticed were the paint cans strewn all over the floor. Then the pile of discarded canvases, blocking the closet door. And finally, the painting. And oh, what a masterpiece it was.

A summer forest, teeming with life. A herd of deer were grazing peacefully in the undergrowth. Birds perched happily in the branches, while a squirrel scurried around them. A white rabbit sat at the base of a tree, eating a flower. But the clear hero of this story was the knight donning gleaming armor, atop his horse that was white as snow. In the distance, upon a hill, was the Cinderella castle.

“What—Virgil, what is this?”

“Happy name day, Roman.”

“It’s for _me?”_

The prince approached the work of art and reached out to touch it.

“Hey! The paint’s still wet!”

Virgil slapped his friend’s hand away, and began explaining his work.

“I wanted to make you something to hang on your wall, instead of all those Disney posters. Uh, you don’t have to do that if you don’t want to, though.”

Roman couldn’t speak. He simply launched himself at Virgil and hugged him tightly, spinning the two of them around while Virgil laughed.

“I love love love love love it! Virgil, this is the best gift ever! How on _earth_ did you come up with it?”

The anxious side gave him a crooked smile, and gestured to Roman.

_“You. You were the main inspiration for this, really. It’s for your name day, after all.”_

“It’s going over my bed.”

“Roman no—it’s not that special— oh my god please do not—”

“It’s happening. But for now, we should go eat dinner. Logan’s probably fighting to keep Pat from coming up here.”

“Fine. I could use a snack.”

“We’re having my favorite!~”

“Not _lasagna!”_

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.”

“Ugh. Just because y—“

The bedroom door swung shut, sending a gust of air through the room. The sheet that had been concealing the painting fluttered to the ground, leaving the acrylic knight to ride proudly on into the depths of the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roceit fluff :D

“Deceit.”

“Mhm?”

“Deceit.”

“What is it, dear?”

“Deeeeeeeeee—”

“Roman, what do you _want?”_

“Give me attention.”

Rolling his eyes, Deceit closed his book and carefully set it on the side table.

“Come here, then.”

Roman happily plopped down in the snake’s lap, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, and began playing with the seam of the capelet. Deceit returned the embrace, dipping his head to kiss Roman’s shoulder. The prince frowned, and pulled the other side’s head up to meet his eyes.

“You missed, you silly snake!”

“I assure you, I did n—nmph!”

Dee felt his hat fall off, but he payed it no mind. Gentle fingers, tugging and pulling on brown strands, were a much better experience anyway. The two of them broke apart with matching grins.

“Your lips are cold.”

“Well of course they are. I’m part snake. _Yours, my love, are really quite warm.”_

“Hm.”

“What do you mean, hm?”

“You want me to help you warm yours up?”

“God, you’re a sap.”

“You love it.”

“I do. I really do.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good ol' prinxiety with a height difference

Virgil huffed in annoyance. His fingertips just barely skimmed the coffee beans, which someone had placed on the highest shelf.

“Need a hand, sweetheart?”

“No.”

Roman raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but made no move to help his boyfriend in his quest. He simply crossed his arms and waited. The anxious side tried once more to grab the coffee, but only succeeded in pushing the canister further back on the shelf. Stomping his foot like a toddler and pouting, Virgil stepped back, and Roman easily retrieved the desired container. With a smirk, he passed the coffee to the other side.

“Thanks, Princey.”

“Of course, short stuff.”

Virgil winced at the nickname and turned his back to Roman, busying himself with the coffee maker.

“Ugh, don’t call me that!” Virgil poured a cup of water into the machine. “Don’t make it cute.”

“What do you mean?”

Roman sidled up behind his love, and wrapped him up in a hug.

“I hate being short. It makes it really hard to be threatening.”

Virgil pressed back against the taller side, sighing when he kissed his hair. Roman slipped his hands into the pockets of Virgil’s hoodie.

_“Well I like it. You’re the perfect height for me to rest my chin on your head.”_

“So you love me for my ability to function as a headrest?”

A kiss was pressed to the back of Virgil’s neck.

“I couldn’t _possibly_ name all the reasons I love you, my dear. It would take a lifetime.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> platonic logince because I can

Most nights, Logan’s bed lay empty. The logical side hardly ever slept in his own room anymore, since he and Roman had started this routine.

The prince suffered from nightmares—Terrible, heart crushing, horrific dreams— and had taken to giving up on sleep entirely in order to evade the nighttime terrors. He’d wake up in a panic, and wouldn’t be able to return to sleep. So Logan offered a solution: he would stay with Roman at night. The presence of another was comforting, and the nightmares seemed to abate.

Tonight, however, the terrors of Roman’s own making were fierce in their assault. The prince cried out in his sleep, crying and mumbling his woes. Logan rubbed the sleep from his eyes before gently shaking the creative side awake. Roman woke up with a yelp of fear, scanning the room for the attackers of his dreams. Seeing none, he turned his attention to the other side, scanning him for injuries. Logan took his friend’s hand and locked eyes.

“Roman, focus on me. Look, I’m not hurt.”

“You’re okay?”

_“Yes. I’m fine. It’s okay, Ro. You’re safe, I promise.”_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prinxiety is babey and I love them

Roman was a very romantic man and everyone knew it. Because of that, people were often surprised to hear that he wasn’t a very touchy person in his relationship with Virgil. Thankfully, Virgil never pushed Roman to do anything he didn’t want to. Virgil was more than happy to simply be with his boyfriend, to talk and joke around, to just sit and read together.

After a few months, Roman decided he was ready to try. There wasn’t anything special about it, really. They were just watching a movie at Virgil’s apartment. Roman didn’t know which, because he’d been working himself up for half the movie. He took a deep breath, and reached out to intertwine his fingers with Virgil’s. His boyfriend smiled softly, and kissed Roman’s nose.

“Tell me if it’s ever too much, Roman. It’s okay if you want to stop.”

“I will. But this….. this is good. I like this.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably one of my favorite prinxiety fics I've written

If he was honest with himself, Roman would say he expected this endeavor to have ended much worse than this. He was almost proud of himself, really. Pride didn’t clean the kitchen, though.

In his…. _attempt_ at making breakfast for Virgil’s birthday, he’d managed to cover every available surface of the kitchen (including himself) in a thick layer of flour, sugar, and several other ingredients. The pancakes were only a _little_ charred, so Roman considered this a success. He made two plates, adding some strawberries and a tiny cup of syrup, and turned to bring them upstairs to his still sleeping boyfriend.

At least, he’d hoped Virgil was still asleep. Unfortunately for Roman, the anxious side was at the kitchen door, eyes wide, mouth agape, and a look of absolute _horror_ on his face. Roman smiled weakly and held up the plates.

“I made you breakfast?”

There was a beat of silence.

Then Virgil doubled over, laughing loud and hard, holding onto the doorframe for support. Roman couldn’t help but laugh as well. He’d never be able to cook that well, but if he made Virgil react like this when he did, it was worth every minute of cleanup.

_“You—you have something in your hair, Princey! Want me—want me to get it for you?”_

Virgil spoke in between laughs, a huge smile on his face. Roman chuckled and set down the plates, before turning to the other side with a mischievous grin.

“Gimme a hug, Virge.”

Virgil backed away slowly, Roman following him every step. Then Virgil sprinted down the hall, giggling wildly.

“Get back here!”

“You’ll never catch me alive!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moxiety, bitch

Patton crossed his arms and did his best to look threatening. He scowled and furrowed his brow. And he almost succeeded, until he giggled happily.

“How do I look?”

Virgil didn’t say anything. He was too busy trying to process the image of Patton— soft, kindhearted, sleeps with a teddy bear Patton— wearing Virgil’s ripped jeans, leather jacket, and boots. Apparently he was quiet for too long, because Patton frowned, and looked at his feet.

“Sorry, I didn’t…. I’ll take it off now. Sorry.”

“No don’t!”

Virgil blushed fiercely, but smiled shyly at his boyfriend.

_“Sorry, I just— I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.”_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> familial logince is the shit, my dudes

_“Papa!”_

Ice cold fear shot through Logan’s body. Without thinking, he tossed his laptop onto the couch and raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

_“Papa!”_

Logan practically tore Roman’s door from its hinges in his frantic search for his son. He let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the boy, sitting in his toy box. The four year old had tears streaming down his face, but to the father’s relief, no blood could be seen.

“What’s wrong, little prince?”

Roman screwed up his face in pain and pointed to his foot, then reached up for his dad.

“I hurt my foot! Papa, it hurts real bad!”

Logan picked up the boy and carried him the short distance to the “Storytime Chair”— a cozy red recliner, used by the father when it was time for the nightly bedtime story. Logan set his son down and kneeled in front of him.

“Let me see, Ro. Does it hurt when I do this?”

Logan moved the tiny foot back and forth, emulating a walking motion. Roman shook his head.

“Then I think you’re going to be okay, sweetheart. I knew you would be, though. You’re a strong little boy.”

“Am I stronger than _you?”_

Logan smiled, and pulled his son into a hug. Little arms wrapped around his neck, and Roman giggled.

“Not yet. But you will be one day.”

They sat there for a moment, just holding one another. Then a small voice broke the silence.

“I love you to infinity, Papa.”

“And I love you to infinity and beyond, little prince.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> romantic prinxiety! TW: blood, stab wound, a lot of curses, Roman is an idiot but we still love him, kissing. Virgil almost loses his shit, and again, Roman is an idiot.

Roman rose up into his bedroom and immediately collapsed.

_Shit. Not good._

Pushing himself into a sitting position was a struggle, and he cried out in pain as the long gash in his side reopened. He began the slow, excruciating process of crawling towards the bathroom. If he could just get to the medicine cabinet, he could retrieve the first aid kit, and wrap this up before anyone could see it. Roman was a brilliant actor. They wouldn’t see him wince at all tomorrow, no matter what. He dragged himself into the bathroom, and his heart dropped. He’d have to stand if he was going to reach the cabinet. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself up, barely holding back a scream.

“It’s about fucking time you got back. Patton was so worried— oh _fuck_. Roman, what the hell _happened_ to you?!”

“Stabbed— solo quest in the imagination— got ambushed.” With that, Roman’s legs gave out. Virgil rushed forward, catching his boyfriend before he could hit the ground.

“_Goddammit_, Roman! Why do you do these things to yourself? No, you idiot. Don’t try to speak. Just—just shut up and let’s get you to the bed. I’ve gotta clean this up.”

** _~~~~~_ **

Roman woke up to the burning smell of antiseptic and blood.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, your _highness_.”

Virgil‘s tone was dangerously low. Roman hissed in protest as more antiseptic was dabbed onto his wound.

“That hurts!”

“Well, you wouldn’t _be_ hurt if you hadn’t gone and done something _stupid.”_

“Well, you could be more gentle!”

“And _you_ could use your fucking _brain_ every now and then, but you _don’t_, do you?”

Roman pouted, pointedly refusing to grace that question with a response. He softened a bit when he realized Virgil had actually listened to him and was now applying the antiseptic with tenderness. Still, neither of them spoke until the wound had been cleaned and the bandages wrapped around Roman’s chest.

“Thank you.”

Virgil just sighed and crawled onto the bed, avoiding the prince’s eyes as he did so. Roman reached out and intertwined their fingers. An eternity seemed to pass by before his companion spoke.

“You could have _died_, Ro.”

“I had it under control—“

“No you didn’t. You absolutely did _not_ have it under control.”

Virgil paused, choosing his words cautiously.

“You need to be more careful, okay? I can’t lose you to something as stupid as the _imagination_.”

Roman huffed in annoyance. The imagination wouldn’t kill him. It couldn’t! He’d made sure of that. It could only… severely maim him. But he would be fine!

“I don’t _need_ to be careful. I can’t die from anything there.”

“Listen here, you little shit. I don’t _care_ if it can’t kill you. I don’t _care_ if you are absolutely _certain_ that you won’t die. You scared the _fuck_ out of me last night, and I would like to avoid repeating _that_ experience.”

Virgil had sat up, moving right up into Roman’s personal space. The fire in his eyes held anger, but behind that, fear. He inhaled shakily, leaning forward almost imperceptibly.

_“I thought I’d lost you.”_

Their noses brushed, earning a smile from the prince.

“But you _didn’t_. I’m here, sweetheart.”

Virgil chuckled darkly.

“Shut up, Ro.”

Roman intended the kiss to be soft and swift, but when he went to pull away, Virgil chased him down, pulling himself into the creative side’s lap.

“I’m so fucking mad at you.”

Virgil mumbled the words against Roman’s lips, before drawing him into another, deeper kiss. Roman happily reciprocated, and it was a few moments before he realized that Virgil was **shaking**. He pulled back, cooing sadly when he saw the tears streaming down the other side’s face.

“Stormcloud, what’s wrong? I-“

“Don’t ever do this to me again, Ro. Don’t do this to _yourself_ again. No more solo quests.”

“Virgil—“

_“Please.”_

Roman sighed softly, and pressed a kiss to Virgil’s nose.

“Okay. Okay, I won’t go on solo quests anymore.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft roceit :D

_No, that’s too expensive. Not that either, it’s too much work. No. Nope. Absolutely not._

Roman slashed another red pen mark through his list of ideas. Nothing was good enough. _Funny_ enough. _New_ enough. _Creative_ enough.

In a moment of pure frustration, Roman ripped the paper into pieces, pushed himself away from the desk, and stormed across the room to his punching bag. He couldn’t go to the imagination right now, not with this mind set. So he settled for the next best thing— beating the absolute _shit_ out of his crimson red punching bag. After haphazardly wrapping his wrists and hands with tape, he dropped into a fighting stance and began his barrage of punches.

“Left, right, turn and— _kick!”_

Roman hissed out the movements he performed, not caring when his bangs fell over his eyes.

“Whoa, what did that punching bag do to _upset_ you so much?”

Roman whirled around, chest heaving from the physical exertion. Deceit was watching him from the desk chair, apparently having just risen up. The dark side raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

“Nothing. Now get out, I’m working.”

“No you’re not. You stopped working about thirty minutes ago. Now what’s wrong?”

“I-I don’t want to talk about it.”

Roman went back to attacking the bag, hoping the other side would just go away if he was ignored for a long enough time. Deceit rose from the chair, his eyes drifting to the papers scattered across the desk.

“Roman, what are these?”

The prince punched the bag again.

“They’re trash. Feel free to toss them for me.”

“These are video ideas, aren’t they?”

Roman ignored him, sending another harsh kick to his inanimate opponent. Deceit narrowed his eyes.

“Aren’t they?”

“They’re not good enough.”

“What do you mean?”

Roman sighed in defeat. Stepping back to his bed, he began to unwrap the tape from his hands. As he did so, Deceit took a seat beside him.

“Roman, w-“

“I think I’m broken, Dee.”

The prince’s voice came out small and hollow, devoid of the dramatic flair it so often held. With his shoulders hunched and the worry etched onto his face, Deceit could have almost mistaken him for Virgil.

“Why do you think _that?”_

Roman sniffed, and flopped back onto his bed. Staring up at the ceiling, he whispered back weakly.

“I have always been able to make such wonderful things. I can simply imagine what I want, and it appears in front of me. I have written entire books in a single day. I have filled countless pages with my ideas.”

He paused, blinking rapidly to stop the tears threatening to expose the pain in his heart. Deceit waited patiently, his heart aching for the creative side. When Roman finally was able to speak, his voice came out higher than normal.

“I-I haven’t been able to create anything worthwhile for a _week_. Since-since Remus hit me. I’ve been trying _so_ _fucking_ _hard_ to come up with something and I just—“ his voice broke into a sob. “I just _can’t.”_

Slowly, so Roman could reject if he wished to, Deceit wrapped his arms around the now sobbing side. The touch only seemed to make the prince cry harder, but he turned into the embrace and hugged back tightly. When Roman began to scream, Deceit held him even closer.

“I’m _broken_, Dee! I’m _just_ like my ideas! _Trash!”_

And with that, Deceit’s heart broke into a million pieces. He forced Roman to look up, grabbing the crying side’s face with both hands.

“You listen to me, right now. No, don’t you look at me like that. It’s _my_ turn to speak.”

Roman dropped the scowl, and stilled. Deceit went on, his voice rising in volume as he talked.

“You are _not_ broken. You are _not_ trash. You, _Roman_, are capable of creating entire _worlds_ of magic and wonder the rest of us could only ever _dream_ of.”

“Dee, I-“

“I’m not finished. Shut up and _listen_ to me.”

Roman tried to look away, but the snakelike side held him fast.

“Roman, you are _capable_. You are _worthy_ of your title of Creativity. You do _not_ need to prove yourself to any of us. _Ever.”_

Deceit released his hold on the prince’s head, choosing to wipe away the falling tears instead.

“You’re not broken, Ro. You’re just _human_.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more Roceit hurt comfort!

Deceit frowned at his reflection. Every about him was so… wrong. Every dark side had an animal they shared certain characteristics with, but none of them actually _resembled_ their animal. None of them _except_ Deceit.

He _hated_ his scales. He _loathed_ the narrow pupil and green color of his eye. He absolutely _despised_ his inability to pronounce the letter S without hissing. No wonder the others felt so uncomfortable around him. Who could relax with an _abomination_ like him around? On the human side of his face, a tear slipped down, falling to the cold tile floor of the bathroom.

“Dee? What’s wrong?”

To his credit, Deceit didn’t even flinch when Roman rose up beside him.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

The snake went to sink out, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

“Dee, you’re crying. What’s wrong? Please let me help, if I am able.”

Deceit just looked at Roman, and suddenly felt worse. Of course it had to be the prince that had found him. The incredibly attractive, confident, perfect Roman. Dee looked at his socks, and whispered to the floor.

“I wish I looked like you.”

“You do look like me, Dee. We have the same face!”

Deceit groaned and shook his head.

“No, Roman. I only look like you when I do this.”

Deceit raised a hand to hide the scales covering the inhuman side of his face.

“Do— do you not like your scales, Deceit?”

Roman stepped forward, gently lowering the deceitful side’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

“I hate my scales, Roman. I hate them so much. They’re so…. ugly.”

Deceit refused to look up at the prince. He refused to see the nod of agreement that Roman was undoubtedly giving him. So when the creative side lifted his chin with a single finger, Deceit closed his eyes.

“They’re not ugly.”

Dee’s eyes flew open wide with shock. Roman was smiling softly, his eyes shimmering with something the snake couldn’t name.

“I think they’re incredibly _**beautiful.”**_

Deceit’s breath hitched, and the tears he’d worked so hard to keep back burst forth. Roman pulled him into a hug and whispered softly to him, rubbing his back and rocking them slightly back and forth.

“Dee, you are so beautiful. Everything about you is amazing and wonderful and-“

Roman was cut off by Deceit surging forward, kissing him deeply. Hugging the snake closer, Roman returned the kiss happily.

“Sorry! Goddammit, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to jump you like that I’m sorry—“

Roman stopped the words with another, softer kiss.

“It’s okay, Dee. It’s okay.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is scared of thunderstorms and Roman is there to help.

Thunder boomed, and the doors trembled in their frames. A storm had blown in quickly, and seemed to have halted its course above the house.

Roman smiled as he stared out the window. He loved the rain. It was so calming, so beautiful. The steady pattering of drops against glass made the air feel like a song. He often did his best thinking during storms because of that, so he was currently writing a poem.

“Roman?”

The soft whisper from his doorway called him to turn. Virgil stood there, wrapped in a blanket, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Oh, V…. I’d forgotten how much you hate thunderstorms.”

He strode to the anxious man, and wrapped an arm around him. Virgil leaned into the embrace almost like a child, sniffling.

“Can I stay here for the night?”

His broken voice shattered Roman’s heart.

“Of _course_ you can.”

Virgil nodded, and shuffled his way to the four poster bed. Flopping down, he curled himself into a ball and sighed. Roman turned to go back to his writing. After a long while, when he’d almost forgotten Virgil was there, a soft sob caught his ear. He glanced to the bed, to see the poor man trembling in fear, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Virgil, are you alright?”

“No.”

The hoarse whisper was as shaky as his hands. Roman stood, and moved to crouch down by the bed.

“What can I do to help you?”

“Can— can we cuddle? _Please?”_

Roman smiled softly, and slipped out of his shoes. Crawling into the bed, he flipped the comforter back and slid up right beside Virgil. Carefully, the poet wrapped his arms around the other man, and pulled him close to his chest. Virgil pressed his cheek to Roman’s chest, and hugged him closer, sighing.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, V.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moxietyyyyyyy :D

“Got any sevens?”

“Go fish.”

Virgil huffed in frustration, but drew the required card anyway.

“Got any…. twos?”

“Dammit, I _just_ drew that!”

Patton accepted the card with a smug smile, giggling when Virgil pouted. He placed down the completed pair of twos, emptying his hand.

“I win!”

Virgil narrowed his eyes.

“I think you _cheated.”_

“What? No, _you_ just suck!”

Virgil raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. His voice dropped to a dangerous tone.

“You sure you wanna play this game, Pat? You _know_ I’ll win.”

Patton returned his boyfriend’s smirk. They held each other’s gaze for a moment. Then Patton whirled around and sprinted up the stairs, heading for his room, giggling as he ran. The footsteps behind him spurred him on. Once he reached his door, he threw it open and dove for the bed. Virgil tackled him down, pinning him to the sheets with a playful shout of victory.

“Ha! Told you. I _always_ win.”

“This isn’t over yet!”

Patton freed his arms from the anxious side’s grip, and began to tickle him mercilessly. A flash of betrayal flickered in Virgil’s eyes before he succumbed to the uncontrollable laughter rising in his chest.

“S-stop! Patton! I _trusted_ you!”

Patton shook his head, flipped the two of them over so he was on top, and continued his attack.

“No! This is _war!”_

Virgil laughed brightly, and grabbed Patton by the front of his shirt, making the moral side squeak in surprise. Virgil pulled him down into a kiss, effectively ending their battle. When they pulled apart, Virgil was smirking.

“I think I’m winning again.”

“Not for long!”

Patton reconnected their lips, earning a chuckle from the man beneath him.

“Okay, you win. But I’ll get you next time.”

“You can try, V. You can try.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ro is lonely and Virgil is there to help!

Roman could fight dragons with a confident grin. He could lead armies into battle with absolute certainty that he would be victorious. The imagination bent to his will, and he would feel on top of the world.

But this night, the memories of war, cheering crowds, and metal on metal _drained_ him. There was no thrill to be found in the silence of his bedroom. No war could be waged against the hollowness in his bones. Try as he may, Roman simply couldn’t slay _this_ type of foe.

Roman was lonely.

So _painfully_, so _heart wrenchingly_, so _horribly_ lonely. He couldn’t stand it. It wasn’t even justified, really. He’d been with the other sides all day. And yet here he was, fighting back tears in his room at some god forsaken hour of the night.

_ **~** _

Virgil was a light sleeper. He had to be, in case something happened and he needed to react quickly. But when the three soft knocks on his door dragged him from his slumber, Virgil couldn’t help but wish he didn’t sleep so lightly. He rose, and stumbled to his door, opening it with a careful hand.

“Roman what do you—nmph!”

The princely side had pulled Virgil into a desperate embrace, hugging him tight against his chest. Roman’s voice rumbled through his chest when he spoke.

“Can I sleep with you? I-I can’t be alone right now.”

Virgil pushed himself back slightly, and was shocked to see tears streaming down Roman’s face.

“Oh Princey, of _course_ you can. Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“Thank you. You… don’t know how much this means to me.”

“You’re welcome, Ro. Now get in bed so we can cuddle.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a soft logicality moment

A soft breeze kissed Patton’s cheeks, drawing a smile from his lips. Spring was his favorite season by far. Not too hot, not too chilly— the perfect weather for picnic dates. He popped a grape into his mouth, before returning his hands to the unfinished business of playing with Logan’s hair, while the other man continued to read his mystery novel.

The logical side hummed in appreciation, closing his eyes to fully experience the sensation. Patton giggled softly, prompting Logan to open one eye and glare up at him playfully.

“Are you laughing at me, my love?”

Patton giggled again, a bit louder this time. He feigned innocence, but couldn’t keep the smile from his face.

“Oh, of _course_ not!”

“Mmhmm…. I would believe _that_ to be a falsehood.”

Patton stuck out his tongue, and Logan sighed in contentment.

Yes, spring was definitely Patton’s favorite season. Spring brought moments like this one into his life. The moments he’d come to love with all his heart.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, self harm (the entire thing. I’m not joking.) crying, sympathetic Deceit, self hatred, self deprecating thoughts, Deceit has body image issues, all around angsty feelings. Please be careful when reading. Do not read this if self harm is a trigger for you.

Another scale fell into growing pile on the vanity. And another. And another.

Deceit was peeling off his scales, one by one.

_Snake._

A cry of pain slipped out as he ripped another green scale from his face. This was the only way they’d accept him. He had to do this. The scales marked him as a— as a—

_As a monster._

Tears stung as they mixed with the blood running down his cheeks.

_Abomination._

The lying side reached up to free another one of the cursed scales, barely holding back the scream of pure agony as he did so.

Blood began to pool on the counter top. Deceit became panicked, tearing scales off two or three at a time, faster and faster, a wild and hysterical scream spilling from his chest as he destroyed himself. The glittering green pieces fell like rain, clicking against each other as they landed.

And then it was over.

Deceit looked at his face in the mirror—one side perfectly human. The other, ravaged and bleeding. With a trembling hand, he grazed the wounded side of his face. A drop of blood slipped down his chin and fell to the floor.

Deceit smiled at his reflection.

_Now I am beautiful._


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft prinxiety! :3

Roman looked his reflection up and down, taking in every detail. He wore his own white skirt, and one of Virgil’s tops. The ripped purple shirt was a bit too small, but not uncomfortably so. He pulled the sleeves down over his hands, and smiled. The prince was so busy admiring himself in the mirror, he failed to notice the man standing behind him, watching from the doorway.

“Is that my shirt?”

Roman jumped, whirling around to face the intruder. Shit. He’d been caught. Heat rushed to his cheeks and he stammered when he spoke.

“Virgil! I- yes, it is, I’ll take it off, sorry—”

Virgil shrugged, a sly smile slipping onto his lips.

“Nah, it looks good on you. But I have to ask, why’d you feel the need to put it on? You don’t usually like the whole _emo_ _aesthetic_.” He made air quotes for emphasis, and walked over to Roman’s side.

“It was in the laundry bin and I got curious?”

“Well you should be curious more often. You look hot, Princey.”

“Well, duh. I _always_ look hot.”

“True.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan gives Patton a present!

“Patton? I require your opinion—“

Logan opened the moral side’s door, before laughing quietly at the sight in front of him. Patton sat in the middle of a large pile of loose wrapping paper, several rolls of tape, and a mountain of every possible color of tissue paper. He was also looking up at Logan in what appeared to be absolute _panic_.

“Logie! You weren’t supposed to— I’m not _finished_ yet!”

Patton quickly shoved a few boxes under his bed, hiding them from view, before rushing to meet Logan in the doorway. He ran a hand through his hair awkwardly, and tried to block as much of his boyfriend’s view of the room behind him as possible. It was their anniversary, and Patton had obviously been expecting to exchange gifts after dinner. So, as usual, he’d procrastinated until an hour before dinner to wrap the present.

“If I have interrupted something important, I’d be happy to come back later. I don’t want you to get distracted on my account.”

Patton giggled and shook his head.

“No, no, it’s okay! What can I do for you, honeybee?”

Logan bit his lip and held out a small, blue box.

“I made this for you. With a little guidance from Roman, of course.”

Carefully, as if it were made of glass, the fatherly side opened the box. Inside, on a bed of soft black satin, lay a golden pendant. No, not a pendant. A _locket_. Engraved on the front of the locket was a sentence, which Patton traced with his thumb as he read.

_Twinkle twinkle little star, I cherish you with all my heart._

“Oh, _Lo_. It’s beautiful!”

Logan let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“Open it.”

Patton obliged, and beamed at the image inside. It was a photo of the two of them, on the night Logan had agreed to be his boyfriend. They were holding hands, looking up at the stars.

“If- if you don’t like it I can always make something else…”

Patton snapped his head up when Logan spoke. _What?_

“Sweetie, I _love_ it. This is the best gift ever!”

“But… you’re _crying!”_

Patton giggled softly, realizing he was, in fact, crying. He had been so busy admiring the locket he hadn’t noticed the tears.

“It’s happy tears, LoLo. I’m very _very_ happy.”

His boyfriend’s face relaxed immediately, relieved.

“Good. I’m glad my efforts were sufficient.”

Logan punctuated the sentence with a tiny smile, and realization hit Patton like a truck. His heart swelled with the feeling and he whispered the words with wide eyes.

_“I love you.”_

Logan’s smile widened and he wrapped his arms around the moral side, hugging him tightly.

“And I love you, starshine. With all my heart.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton uses his Puppy Eyes on Logan!

“C’mon, _please?”_

Logan was no match for Patton’s puppy eyes. Sighing, he rose from his armchair and joined his boyfriend in the kitchen. Three trays of sugar cookies with perfectly done dark blue frosting were spread out on the kitchen counter, as well as a large bowl of white homemade frosting.

“What shall I do this time, my dear?”

The moral side went silent for a few moments as he contemplated the question. Finally, Patton bounced up and down as he answered, his eyes twinkling.

“Can you do Capricornus? It’s shaped like a heart!”

Logan smiled, and picked up a tiny tube of frosting.

“Of course. You know, Capricornus just so happens to be one of my favorite constellations.”

Patton watched as the logical side began to meticulously place tiny white dots of frosting on the cookies.

“What are your other favorites, Lo?”

“Well, my _most_ favorite is Ursa Major. It’s quite beautiful, in a very unique way.”

Logan launched into a long, passionate explanation of the stars, their history, and the legends behind them, all while adding the tiny frosting stars to the cookies. Patton smiled. Logan really was too cute when he talked about the things he loved.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logince, at their wedding!

Roman fought back the tears threatening to fall as he offered his hand to Logan.

“May I have this dance, my love?”

Logan rolled his eyes, but the soft smile on his lips betrayed his amusement. He intertwined their fingers, and allowed himself to be pulled closer to Roman.

“Of course, dear.”

The couple took their places in the middle of the room, and the crowd around them cleared the dance floor. There was a moment of suspenseful silence, before a soft melody began to play, and the two men began to dance.

** _One look at you,_ **

** _My whole life falls in line._ **

** _I prayed for you_ **

** _Before I called you mine._ **

Logan pressed his cheek to Roman’s chest, and closed his eyes. He felt a soft kiss pressed to his hair.

** _Oh I can’t believe it’s true sometimes._ **

** _Oh I can’t believe it’s true._ **

Roman began to sing softly alongside the music, his voice trembling with emotion.

** _I get to love you._ **

** _It’s the best thing that I’ll ever do._ **

** _I get to love you._ **

** _It’s a promise I’m making to you:_ **

** _Whatever may come your heart I will choose_ **

** _Forever I’m yours, Forever I do._ **

Logan joined his husband in the chorus, looking back up into Roman’s beautiful brown eyes.

** _I get to love you, I get to love you_ **

Roman pressed another kiss to Logan’s nose, and beamed when the shorter man chuckled.

** _The way you love,_ **

** _It changes who I am._ **

** _I am undone._ **

** _I thank god once again._ **

The couple drew themselves closer together, their eyes locked in a soft adoration.

** _Oh I can’t believe it’s true sometimes._ **

** _Oh I can’t believe it’s true._ **

** _I get to love you._ **

** _It’s the best thing that I’ll ever do._ **

** _I get to love you._ **

** _It’s a promise I’m making to you:_ **

** _Whatever may come your heart I will choose._ **

** _Forever I’m yours, Forever I do._ **

Roman raised his arm, smirking mischievously. Logan sighed in mock annoyance, and twirled himself once before rejoining their free hands.

** _I get to love you, I get to love you_ **

Roman leaned down, whispering. “You are absolutely incredible, sweetheart.”

** _I get to love you, I get to love you_ **

Logan blushed furiously, making the other man chuckle.

** _And they say love is a journey._ **

** _I promise that I’ll never leave._ **

** _When it’s too heavy to carry_ **

** _Remember this moment with me._ **

“I’m serious, Lo. You’re everything to me.”

** _I get to love you, I get to love you_ **

Logan took a deep breath, then whispered back.

“You changed my life, Roman. You gave me something wonderful.”

Roman raised a brow. “And what is that?”

** _I get to love you_ **

Logan leaned up and captured his husband in a kiss. When they broke apart, he couldn’t resist placing another kiss on Roman’s nose before answering.

“You made me believe that dreams really can come true.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skydiving moxiety because they're soft and I can

“I’m don’t want to do this anymore!”

“It’s okay, Virgil! We’ll do it together!”

Patton adjusted his backpack, and took his friend’s hand. Virgil’s eyes were wide with terror, and he gripped Patton’s hand tightly.

“Are you two ready? We’re approaching the jump point!”

Patton threw a smile over his shoulder at the pilot.

“We’re ready!”

“Have fun!”

The airplane’s door slid open, and a furious wind swept into the cabin.

“PAT!”

Virgil’s yell was just barely audible before the wind whipped it away. Patton turned to look at his terrified companion.

“IF WE DON’T MAKE IT, I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW I LOVE YOU! YOU WERE THE BEST FRIEND I EVER HAD!”

Patton laughed. His best friend was such a dork.

“I LOVE YOU TOO, VIRGIL!”

And they jumped out of the plane, both screaming (one from pure terror, and one from exhilaration).


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> analogical, saying I love you over a cup of tea

“I’m pretty sure you’re just drinking sugar at this point.”

Virgil smirked, watching in amusement as Logan tipped the fifth spoon of sugar into his tea. Logan rolled his eyes, but smiled at his boyfriend anyway.

“Shut up, V. I don’t need criticism from someone who drinks their coffee _directly_ from the pot.”

Virgil set his own mug down, gasping dramatically.

“I don’t have to dirty a glass that way!”

Logan raised an eyebrow.

“It’s _barbaric_, dear. Simply barbaric.”

The anxious side laughed, bringing his hands up to cover his face. Once he’d regained his composure, Virgil lifted his cup and took a sip. A warm, bubbly feeling rose in Logan’s chest, and he was struck with a sudden thought. In his shock, the words slipped out.

“I love you.”

Virgil almost choked on his tea.

“You- why? Fuck, _no_, that’s not what I meant to say—“

Virgil stumbled over his words, the blush on his cheeks deepening with each passing second. Logan decided to have mercy on his extremely flustered boyfriend.

“I love you, Virgil. I love how you always hide your face when you laugh. I love the way you carefully plan out every word you say, so your intentions are clearly expressed. I love the way your eyes light up when we debate. I _love_ you, Virgil. Everything about you.”

Logan stated this all so matter of fact, so simply— as if it was unquestionably true. A smile slowly spread across Virgil’s face as Logan talked. He ducked his head, gazing up at his boyfriend through his bangs.

“Damn, Logan. That was _pretty_ sappy.”

“Thanks.”

Virgil gave Logan a lopsided smile, before taking another sip of his tea. A comfortable silence settled over them, with the two men returning to their drinks.

“I… I love you too, Lo.”

“_Now_ who’s the sap?”

“Shut up and drink your tea.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prinxiety again :) (Translation: el amor de mi vida = the love of my life)

** _ping!_ **

Roman stuck out a hand, sleepily searching for his phone. Who ever was texting him at 3am would have _hell_ to pay in the morning.

_ **ping! ping!** _

“Who the fuck…ugh.”

Screwing up his eyes in anticipation, Roman unlocked his phone, and was promptly blinded by the light. Scowling, he checked his messages.

**el amor de mi vida:** _hey. I know you’re probably asleep rn… so sorry if I woke you up_

**el amor de mi vida:** _listen to this song when you get a chance, ok? Pay attention to the lyrics… (sorry if this is weird btw I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing)_

**el amor de mi vida:** _(First Day Of My Life by Bright Eyes)_

Roman clicked the link, his breath caught in his throat as the lyric video buffered for a moment.

A soft guitar began to play, giving way to the singer’s gentle words. The lyrics washed over him, and it wasn’t until half way through the song that he realized what was happening. Tears began to fall, and Roman’s hands were shaking. He began to laugh, as the joy in his heart bubbled over.

_“This is the first day of my life_

_I’m glad I didn’t die before I met you_

_But now I don’t care, I could go anywhere with you_

_And I’d probably be happy_

_So if you wanna be with me_

_With these things there’s no telling_

_We just have to wait and see_

_But I’d rather be working for a paycheck_

_Than waiting to win the lottery_

_Besides, maybe this time is different_

_I mean, I really think you like me”_

The song ended, and Roman simply basked in the silence. The song’s meaning was not lost on the prince, no, not at all. It wasn’t explicitly stated. It wasn’t yelled from the rooftops.

It was unmistakably Virgil.

Shakily, he typed out a message.

_ **ping!** _

**Romano:** _I love you too, stormcloud <3_


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman wakes up and admires his sleeping boyfriend.

Sunrise was always a wonderful time. Roman’s favorite time of day, actually. Before the world woke up, before the birds sang their greetings to one another, before Virgil’s worries could reach him.

It was beautiful. _He_ was beautiful.

The white curtains fluttered from the summer breeze flowing through the cracked open window, and Virgil made a sound of protest in his sleep. Roman smiled softly and pulled the anxious man closer to his side, laughing quietly when he buried his face in the prince’s chest.

“Mmm… Ro?”

“Good morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep?”

“Good, I guess. You—“ Virgil yawned before continuing, his voice raspy from sleep. “You make a _great_ pillow.”

Roman chuckled, and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s nose. Virgil hummed happily, closing his eyes once more.

“I’m hungry.”

“Well I _would_ have had breakfast ready, but _someone_ was asleep on my arm.”

“Shut up, Princey. We can make pancakes in a minute.”

Virgil rolled over onto his stomach, slinging an arm around Roman’s chest.

“I don’t _wanna_ get up.” He whined into the pillows, making the prince laugh out loud.

“C’mon, sleeping beauty. Let’s go.”

“Ugh, fine. Only because I love you.”

“Love you too.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman changes up his outfit and Virgil is very happy about it

“Do…do you like it?”

Virgil was absolutely speechless. Roman had been talking about changing up his style for months, but he hadn’t realized the prince meant…. this.

Roman fiddled with the ends of his jacket sleeves, blushing fiercely. Virgil unashamedly dragged his eyes down his boyfriend’s figure, taking in the jacket over a crop top, the high waisted skinny jeans that fit a little too well, the combat boots with rainbow laces. A hot, hungry feeling rose up in Virgil’s chest.

“Damn, Ro.”

“So…. that’s a yes then.”

“Hell yeah.”

The anxious side quickly stepped forward, grabbing his boyfriend by the waist and tugging him forward.

“We’re gonna be late, Roman. Do you think Logan’ll be mad?”

“Why would we be late? O-oh!”

Virgil began pressing open mouthed kisses up the prince’s neck.

“You know,” another kiss, this time with a scrape of teeth along the Roman’s jawline. “This would be a whole lot more comfortable on your bed, Princey.”

Roman made a sound of agreement and pushed Virgil back, still desperately holding on to the kiss. Virgil giggled when the prince let out an annoyed hiss of pain as he bumped into his desk.

“Careful.”

“Shut up.”

Roman shoved the anxious side up against the wall, smirking at the high pitched squeak of surprise the movement elicited.

“Maybe Logan won’t mind if we miss one double date night.”

“I was just thinking the same thing.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roman and logan kiss!

“Roman?”

“Hm?”

“C’mere.”

The prince cocked an eyebrow and did as he was told. When he got close enough, Logan wrapped his arms around Roman’s waist and shyly smiled up at him.

“Can I have a kiss?”

“I don’t know, can you?”

“Alright, Mr. Smarty pants, _may_ I have a kiss?”

“You may.”

Logan tugged on Roman’s sash, prompting the prince to duck his head down so the shorter side could reach. Logan huffed in annoyance, still unable to get close enough.

“Need help, Specs?”

“No. Shut up.”

Logan narrowed his eyes and slowly rose up to balance on the tips of his toes, finally able to close the gap and press a soft kiss to Roman’s lips.

“Mm. Love you, starlight.”

“Love you too, Ro.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remile, but there's only one bed

“Sorry, sir, but there was an issue with your booked room so we had to relocate you. You’re in room 235.”

The receptionist handed Emile a silver card and smiled politely. The therapist chewed his lower lip in thought as he made his way to the room.

“Whatcha thinking, Em?”

Remy looked over the frames of his sunglasses at his friend.

“Oh, I was just wondering if our new room is the same size.”

“Hm.”

_231, 232, 233, 234, 235._

Emile swiped the card key in the lock, pushing open the door when the light blinked green. The two men walked into the hotel room. As he passed the light switch, Remy flipped it, and whistled lowly upon seeing the room.

There was only one bed.

Emile didn’t seem to notice the problem—he began to settle in for the night, grabbing his Lilo and Stitch pajamas from his suitcase and humming what sounded suspiciously like the Mickey Mouse March.

“Do you wanna shower first? I don’t mind waiting.”

Remy realized he was staring and flushed deeply.

“Uh, no, you’re good. You-you can go first.”

Emile gave the blushing man a questioning look before slipping into the bathroom.

~

“Where am I going to sleep?”

Remy quirked a brow, a confused smile on his face.

“What do you mean? You’re sleeping on the bed.”

“No, _you_ are. I can spread this blanket out on the floor.”

“Emile, I’m not letting you sleep on the floor.”

“Well, I’m not letting you do it _either_.”

“It’s fine, Em. I don’t mind.”

Emile crossed his arms and pouted.

“I do! You’re _not_ sleeping on the floor!”

Shaking his head fondly, Remy pulled back the comforter and gestured to the bed.

“Then I guess we’re sharing.”

A bright pink blush rose on the therapist’s face as he nodded and slipped into the bed. Remy did as well, flicking off the light after getting comfortable. A few minutes of silence passed before Emile’s quiet whisper tickled Remy’s neck.

“Can… can we cuddle? I left my pikachu plushie at home…”

Remy smiled in the dark, and blindly reached for the other man. Two arms wrapped themselves around him, squeezing him a little.

“Thanks.”

“Mhm.”

Emile let out a soft sigh and snuggled into Remy’s arms, searching for the most comfortable position.

“Nighty night, Remy!”

“Goodnight, Emile.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roman proposes :)

“Roman, this is _crazy!_ We’re going to get lost!”

“We won’t get lost! Don’t you trust me?”

“Do you _really_ want me to answer that?”

The prince laughed—a loud, warm sound— and kept running. Virgil made a sound of annoyance and pulled his hoodie tighter around himself.

Rotting leaves and soft grass muffled their footsteps, while the densely packed trees concealed them from a distance. It was near dawn, and the songbirds were just beginning to offer up their melodies. Day had arrived in the forest.

“Where are we going, Princey?”

“We’re almost there!”

Roman powered his way through a tangle of branches, holding them back so Virgil could pass safely. The anxious side huffed and crossed his arms.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“You’ll find out when we _get_ there, Virgil!”

“Why can’t you tell me _now?”_

The two of them kept the brisk pace for a few more minutes. It seemed like the trees were thinning out the further they walked— the pines were replaced with willows and birches, and a bubbling creek ran lazily across their path.

“Here we are!”

Roman stopped in front of a weeping willow the size of a small house. Its tendrils swayed gently in the breeze. With a smile, the prince made an opening in the long tresses and gestured for Virgil to enter. Roman followed the other side in, letting the willow’s branches fall back into place.

At the base of the willow lay a blanket, spread out carefully so there weren’t any wrinkles. A picnic basket was placed on top of it, as well as several pillows and a small arrangement of red roses, tied with a white ribbon.

“Oh, _Ro_. This is—“

“For you.”

Virgil was spun around to face his beaming boyfriend. Sunlight filtered through the willow’s fragile shield, and the golden highlights in Roman’s hair glittered in the glow. Virgil blushed fiercely.

“For me? Wh—why?”

“Because I love you, Stormcloud.”

The prince let go of Virgil’s cheek and gently pushed him towards the blanket, encouraging him to go investigate. Virgil did, and barely contained the squeal of glee upon finding his favorite meal—fettuccine Alfredo— in the basket.

“Roman, thank you. I don’t think this could be any more perfect.”

Leaves rustled behind the anxious side, but he paid them no mind. He began to unpack their lunch, a smile stuck on his face.

“Virgil, before we eat, may I attempt to prove you wrong?”

Roman’s words sent a spike of confusion through Virgil. He turned to his boyfriend, a question already on his tongue, but the words never came.

There, kneeling on the forest floor, was Roman. In his hand was a ring box.

“Virgil, you are my everything. My sun, my moon, my stars. You are the love of my life and I would be honored to have you as mine, for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?”

And suddenly the prince was knocked backwards onto the ground with an armful of one Very Emotional Virgil.

“Yes! Oh my god, _yes!”_


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan confesses to his roommate.

** _Dear Roman—_ **

** _I have something to confess._ **

“Hi! I’m Roman Prince!”

The red haired boy ignored Logan’s offered handshake and wrapped his arms around the startled nerd.

“I’m so happy you’re my roommate! You seem so cool!”

** _I have been struck with a realization. An epiphany, of sorts._ **

“Roman, please turn down your music. I’m trying to study.”

“I’ve got a better idea.”

“Roman, I’m serious—“

“Dance with me!”

_ **At first, I thought nothing of it. I believed the feeling would pass. In all honesty, I was terrified that it would not and I would be like this forever.** _

The door clicked shut behind his roommate, leaving Logan in blissful silence. He hummed a little tune as he went to make breakfast.

On the counter was a plate of food— two scrambled eggs, three pieces of bacon (extra crispy, just like he liked it), and a slice of toast, with what appeared to be his favorite flavor of Crofter’s— and a note. Good luck with your interview today. I’m rooting for you! —R

_ **But now, I think I don’t mind this feeling at all. In fact, I am quite happy.** _

Logan had fallen asleep on the couch last night, after spending hours upon hours studying for his exams. When he woke up in his own bed, he smiled. Roman must have carried him up here.

_ **I suppose I should get to the point.** _

“I don’t understand! Why can’t I just do it?”

“Logan, breathe. It’s gonna be okay.”

“How can you say that? How do you know I won’t mess it up? Everything is riding on this scholarship and I am not ready and—“

“Logan.”

“What?!”

“You’re going to do wonderfully. You are capable and super smart and I know you can do this.”

“I don’t think I can.”

“Well, go anyway. Do your best. If you fail, you can do the dishes for the entire semester. If you don’t, I’ll do the dishes for the entire year.”

“Roman, the year is over in two months.”

“Take it or leave it.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“And you’re going to be great. Go get em’ L.”

_ **I have fallen in love with you, Roman. I don’t know exactly when it happened, but it’s clear now that I do.** _

“Need a hand?”

“Please.”

Roman took the stack of textbooks from his friend.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

_ **I wish I could have written this in a more romantic manner. You do seem to love that type of thing. But I don’t think I’d ever be able to write a poem that conveys my feelings for you accurately.** _

“Roman?”

“What’s up?”

_ **That’s all I wanted to say.** _

“Read this after I leave. And, uh…. yeah.”

_ **I hope you feel the same way about me.** _

“Alright, I will. Have a good day—“

“Bye!”

** _With love, Logan_ **

Logan practically flew out of the apartment, blushing and jittery from anticipation. Roman looked down at the folded up paper in curiosity. He carefully opened it up and began to read.

_Dear Roman—_

_I have something to confess._


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman kicks his boyfriend out. Logince angst.

“Roman, we need to talk.”

“About what?”

“Us.”

“Oh, _now_ there’s an us. That’s convenient, isn’t it? It’s us when _you_ want _me_, but not when _I_ need _you?”_

“You’re going to be infuriating about this, aren’t you.”

“Oh no, Logan. I would _never_ go against you.”

“…”

“…”

“Are you done?”

“I’m not sure yet.”

“Well, can I at least get my thoughts out?”

“You can do whatever you want, _Logan.”_

“I think I’m in love with you.”

“…Hilarious.”

“I’m not joking. I’m in love with you.”

“Don’t lie to me. I’m not as stupid as you think I am.”

“Roman—“

“Don’t. Don’t say ‘this time is different’ because we both know that’s not true.”

“…”

“I’m through with this—this _thing_ we have. I’m done.”

“But I—“

“No, Logan! I _loved_ you. I trusted you. _I gave you everything I had. _And what did you do?”

“I was _wrong_ to say those things!”

“You still said them. You still broke my heart.”

“I’m sorry.”

“So am I. I’m sorry I ever thought you were good enough for me.”

“…”

“Get out of my house.”

“Roman, please—“

“Get out. _Now.”_


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a bad day and Roman is there to help.

“What’s up, Lo?”

Logan flopped down onto the aspiring actor’s bed face first, and mumbled into the sheets.

“Didn’t quite catch that, Specs.”

A muffled groan from the psych student pulled a smile onto Roman’s face.

“I said, I hate Dr. Runland. He’s horrible.”

“Well you signed up for the class, Logan. That’s kind of your fault.”

A pillow smacked Roman in the face.

“Hey! What was _that_ for?”

“You’re _supposed_ to say something supportive and kind, you jerk.”

“It’s not _my_ fault you’re in Honors United States Government.”

“Again, jerk.”

The actor laughed again, and laid down next to his friend. They were silent for a moment, until Logan spoke.

“I’m not joking, Ro. I really hate that class. I’m seriously considering attempting to murder many of the students in there. And possibly Dr. Runland.”

“Aw, L, it can’t be that bad, can it?”

“I don’t even _like_ government. It’s stupid and full of crap.”

Logan slung am arm blindly around Roman’s chest.

“Need a hug?”

“Yes please.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roceit is the shit, guys

“You ready, King Cobra? We need to leave in twenty if we want to make our reservation.”

Roman knocked sharply on the bedroom door, where his husband was getting ready.

It was their fifteenth anniversary, and Roman was excited. The whole kingdom was attending that night’s ball in celebration of the important milestone, and as the two rulers, they would be the main event.

Damien’s voice drifted through the heavy door, drawing a smile onto Roman’s face.

“I might need your help, Rome. Can you come here?”

Roman pushes open the door, and promptly gasped.

His husband looked…. amazing.

“You look positively radiant, Dee!”

Damien blushed, and held up two different hijabs. One was a bright blue color made of soft fabric, the other a deep shade of gold with swirling black designs stitched carefully into the satin.

“Which one? I can’t decide.”

“I like the gold and black one. It’ll bring out your eyes.”

Damien nodded thoughtfully, before slipping the satin garment into place. It fit perfectly, and the king seemed to grow more at ease the longer the hijab was on. It made him feel… right. But still, the small voice of doubt niggled at his heart.

“Roman, tell me honestly. Should I wear this? What if the people don’t like it? What if I look ugly? What if—“

“Hey, hey, hey!”

Roman took the spiraling king into his arms, smiling softly down at his love. Damien relaxed, waiting expectantly for Roman to continue.

“First second I saw you and I couldn’t get over how beautiful you were.” A soft kiss was placed to Damien’s nose. “The people would have to be insane to think you look anything less than perfect.”

“Thanks, Roman.”

“You’re welcome, love.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's just virgil angst

“But what if he trips and falls and then everyone laughs! Or he forgets his lines! Or his voice cracks and then he can’t sing a—“

“Will you just _shut up _for once?”

The room fell silent, all eyes wide with shock at Logan’s words. The logical side clenched his jaw, anger burning in his eyes. Virgil did as he was told and shut his mouth with an audible click.

“Thank you. Now, can we finish this meeting without any more _irrational_ and _unimportant_ interruptions?”

“Logan, he’s just trying to help.”

“He is holding us back. I have yet to hear a single _helpful_ comment from him throughout this entire discussion. He’s spewing idiotic worries. If that is all he is willing to contribute, then he needs to _leave.”_

Virgil flinched, and Logan seemed to realize what he’d done. Shame washed over the teacher, and he reached out to touch Virgil.

“Virgil, I—“

“You’re right. I’m not helping at all. I should go.”

Before Patton could protest, the anxious side sank out.

Virgil didn’t come out of his room for two days. It hurt Logan to admit it, but those two days were the most productive he’d had in god knows how long.

Virgil didn’t go to the weekly planning meetings ever again.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman steals Logan's glasses.

“C’mon, please?”

Logan glared at the prince over the frames of his glasses, crossing his arms in defiance.

“No.”

“_Please?_ Just for a second?”

“Neither of us will be able to see, Roman. It’s dangerous and impractical.”

Roman pouted and gave the teacher his best puppy eyes (Patton had taught him well). Logan fought valiantly against the expression, before sighing softly and removing his glasses.

“Here. But don’t blame _me_ if you get a headache.”

Roman cheered, and enthusiastically shoved the spectacles onto his face. Immediately, the world shifted into a blur, and everything seemed to take on a dream like quality. Fuzzy on the edges.

“Wow, Lo. You really _are_ blind.”

“Thanks. I hadn’t noticed.”

The creative side reached out for his boyfriend’s face and missed his mark, slapping the poor man in the cheek.

“Oh! Sorry, Logan.”

“Dork.”

Logan chuckled lowly at the offended squeak of protest, before pressing a soft kiss to the prince’s lips.

“You look _quite_ adorable this way, love.”

Roman started at the nickname, and just stood there shocked for a moment. In that brief pause, the black frames slipped off his nose and hung precariously by their grip on the prince’s ears. Logan swiftly caught the precious item before it could hit the floor, slipping it back into its rightful place on his own nose.

“Did you just—“

“Kiss you? Yes.”

“I can’t _believe_ it.”

And then Logan was giggling. Blushing, hiding his smile behind a hand, full on giggling like a child.

“Always the tone of surprise, Roman. I’m logical, not an emotionless rock!”

“Oh my _god_. I love you.”

Roman lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the teacher and spinning him around.

“Roman! Put me _down!”_

“No one flusters Roman Prince and gets away unscathed!”

“Idiot!”

“Nerd!”

Logan kissed the smirk off his boyfriend’s face, and was pleased to see yet another bright red blush flowering on the prince’s cheeks.

“Ha. Got you again.”

“Oh, it’s _on_ now, sugar.”


End file.
